


Spotlights and Hospital Rooms

by missmamamoo



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Baby BatCat, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Pain, but I did anyway, tw: graphic birth description?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmamamoo/pseuds/missmamamoo
Summary: Selina is in the hospital and in incredible pain. Her nervous husband is fluttering about the room trying his best to not go get the doctor AGAIN for something non emergent.orBaby batcat aged up and experience the miracle of life together.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Spotlights and Hospital Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. I wrote this in honor of my friend who recently had a baby. That shit sounds metal af.

Selina clenched her teeth as blinding pain ripped through her. Sweat poured from her brow and blurred her vision as she repositioned herself again for the fourth time in the past forty-five minutes. The sounds of her breathing and whirring of monitors filled the dimly lit hospital room. She closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. She allowed air to slowly fill her lungs, doing her best to ignore the tightness in her abdomen. She glanced up from her hospital bed and glared at the rising waves on the monitor, knowing what was to come. She felt the pain creep from her back to the center of her abdomen, and right when she thought the pain couldn’t get worse, it rose exponentially, leaving her trembling. She tore her sheets off once more. Huffing as fussed with her gown; Selina just wanted to rip everything off, including her skin. She was on fire and whatever was digging into her abdomen was about to burst out. The adrenaline and the rhythmic whirring is what kept her going. She took a deep breath and focused again.

“Selina,” she heard Bruce murmur. 

“I’m fine, Bruce,” she sighed. 

"Cat."

“Just peachy." 

She felt her husband dab her forehead with a cool towel. 

“B, I’m just thrilled I haven’t puked yet,” she muttered, feeling an aftershock build.

“You want the peanut again?”

“Honestly, I feel so ridiculous with that thing between my legs,” she murmured into her pillow.

“The nurse said it would make the labor less painful. I was reading a study that says it helps widen an expecting mom’s pelvis -”

After almost two decades, Bruce never changed. She raised her hand to silence him.

“Give me the damn peanut,” she said defeatedly. 

Bruce Wayne sighed and grabbed the oddly shaped exercise ball. It was almost comical watching him hold it. Selina fumbled with the peanut for a bit until she found a way to get comfortable. As comfortable as one could get with a giant peanut between their legs. 

“The contractions are getting closer together."

Selina threw her head back into the pillow. “That’s what it’s suppose’ to do, genius.”

“Shall I go fetch the doc, Master B?” 

She squinted at the butler in the back of the room. She could hardly see him through the ridiculous spotlight placed over her.

"Alfred, never in a million years did I think this would happen."

She heard the older man chuckled. "A bit late for cold feet now, Mrs. Wayne."

"I knew I should have hyphenated. He's too smug about it," she muttered to her husband. 

Bruce smiled and kissed her hand. "I think it's time." 

She held his hand tight to stop him from leaving. "No."

He smiled coyly. "How would you know?"

"Well, for starters I’m the one in labor and this is the tenth time you are getting that poor nurse when it's not time," her husband winced and the accusation. "Also, you're not the one who got fisted six times in five hours so sit tight and let her figure it out." 

Selina threw her head back and moaned. 

Bruce stood up from his chair. "I'm getting the nurse."

"Alfred-" Selina breathed.

The nurse swung open the door, stopping the nervous man in his tracks. 

"According to the monitors, it might be time!" She chirped, her eyes narrowing on Bruce. "If I may, Mr. Wayne?"

His eyes seemed to widen with the realization of how real their situation had become. "Of course," he stammered.

The nurse opened a sterile glove set and lathered her hand in the lubricant. She felt some pressure and then it stopped. 

"A head full of hair!" The nurse exclaimed. "You are fully dilated and effaced. I'll go get the physician." 

“Right then, I’ll go update the family,” Alfred grinned. “Are you sure you don’t want me here for moral support, Mrs. Wayne?”

“I’ll pass.” Selina snorted as the manservant practically skipped out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want any pain medicine?" Bruce murmured into her hair. 

"It’s a bit late for it now and I feel like the spirit of my ancestors would never let me live it down. I just want to do one kid natural, just to see how it’s done.”

The nurse walked in with a bucket and some trash bags. "Alright, Mr. Wayne, I need you to step away for a second as I get her ready for the doctor."

Bruce gave her hand a final squeeze and shuffled awkwardly into a corner. Something was comforting about knowing that he was anxious, too. 

The nurse began to pluck everything off her bed. Her peanut and covers were no more. She watched as the bottom of the bed disappeared and stirrups took its place. The pain was starting to become unbearable. 

"Um, ma'am." 

The nurse looked up from her work. "Yes, Mrs. Wayne."

"What's the bucket for?" 

"To catch the placenta."

"Oh."

The nurse blinked twice and continued her work carefully checking each instrument the physician would use to torture her. 

She saw sterile hooks, clamps, needles, syringes; her pain only increased her first instinct to run.

"Selina."

She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm sort of strapped in, Honey. It's not like I can run," she smiled.

"We're aiming for 45 minutes, Mrs. Wayne. They will be the worst 45 minutes in your life but I assure you, it will be worth it." 

Selina nodded focusing on the whirring of her baby's heart. 

"Mr. Wayne, I noticed you like to be by her side. Would you like me to put rearview mirrors so you can watch the whole process?" 

He looked for her approval. She colorfully declined. 

She watched the nurse smile coyly. "Sure thing, Mrs. Wayne." 

The doors swung open once more and there stood her OB/GYN in her fresh green scrubs. 

"Mr. And Mrs. Wayne, welcome to our ward. I do hope Trish has been treating you well she is one of our best nurses here at Gotham General."

"Hello, Dr. Kabelle," she gasped riding out another contraction. 

"I'm sure you've been having a lovely day, Mrs. Wayne," she said as she flipped a switch. Suddenly, the lights from the ceiling focused on the spot where the baby would exit. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," she muttered.

Her husband behind her snorted. 

"What's with all the spotlights?” she panted. “Why not just turn the lights on?"

"These spotlights are for us to see what's going on down here better," she beamed as she lathered her hands in the lubricant. "If these weren’t available, I'd have to step out to find an extra lamp to see just in case things get mucky." She winked, slipping her hand in. "Which we're hoping things won't get. Would you like me to go grab lamps and turn on the lights instead?"

"Just a question," Selina wince. "Not a request."

"Well, then. It seems you are indeed ready, Mrs. Wayne. Now, I know you decided to forgo the epidural or a nerve block so I will warn you right now, this is going to be painful. If you feel light-headed, nauseous, experience any chest pain or shortness of breath, please let me know."

Selina nodded bracing herself for the next contraction. 

"Now we are doing to let this contraction pass but just like you were instructed in class, we will use breathing to push this baby out. You will inhale when I give you the signal. You will hold your breath and push for ten seconds. After ten seconds, you can release the breathe and rest a bit. We will repeat it until the baby is out, understood?"

She nodded not ready for words as the contraction made her feel like she was about to be split in half. She gripped the bed rails, grunting. She watched the nurse and physician exchange a look. They must probably think she's crazy for doing this without drugs. They’re probably right.

She took in some shallow breaths. A plastic tube found its way to her nose. 

"Alright, are we ready to see this baby?" Dr. Kabelle grinned. “Here we go, start inhaling, Selina, and fill your lungs with as much air as possible.”

“Good, now hold it and push.”

She heard the nurse counting down. She felt like she had the worst trapped gas pain of all time and pushing just made it worse. She exhaled, realizing her “rest” was not even rest because she felt involuntary pushing from inner muscles she didn’t even know she had. 

“Oh my God,” she moaned. 

“Next one, you can do this, deep breath.”

She swore was going to be ripped open by the subject of terrible quality ultrasound pictures she was cooing over just 48 hours ago. They did 5 more reps with the larger contractions and she felt like she was drowning in pain, emotions, and anxiety; her terrified husband wasn’t exactly helping. He looked like a deer in headlights as he witnessed the miracle of life. 

“You are doing great. You wanna take a breather- “

Selina shook her head. Once more the nurse and doctor exchanged a glance. 

The physician nodded. “Okay then, Let’s wait for the next big contraction and see what we can do. There is nothing wrong with taking a small breather we don’t want to over exhaust you either.”

She nodded, still not ready for words. Selina inhaled as she felt it again starting from her butt, climbing to her back, reaching her abdomen and ripping through her fucking vagina. It was ice that seared through her nerve endings in an unquenchable fire. She only pushed because her life and child depended on it. She was having a baby. It was actually happening. Her vision began to blur.

“That was a good push,” the doctor beamed. “A few more of those you might cut your labor time.”

Selina grunted. Her world was starting to go underwater.

She was an idiot. She is getting drugs next time. Or adoption. Adoption worked out well for Bruce anyway. He had like a million kids. The fog slowly lifted from her mind as Dr. Kabelle grabbed her hand and let her touch the hair of her baby's head. 

“You are almost there.”

She heard a sob and realized it was her own. “My baby.”

“A few more pushes mom, we are almost done.”

Selina felt the next contraction come on and she sucked in as much air as she could. She when she felt the wave get to its peak she pushed with all her might. Her arms began to feel like jelly. 

“The heads out, you just need one good push or two pushes for the rest of the body.”

She felt like her pelvis was going to shatter by shitting a cinder block.

Selina held her breath once more and pushed with everything she had. 

“And she’s out.”

She heard a strong cry and her heart leaped to her throat. Her husband squeezed her hand as the nurse cleaned up the screaming baby. 

Kisses peppered her forehead as she held the little creature who had been kicking her liver over the past few months. The angry little girl ceased her screeching once she got comfortable with her mother’s body heat. Her little eyes peered at her with alien curiosity, as she was rubbed with towels for warmth.

Selina laughed and cried, holding the little piece of her that had become its own being. 

Exhaustion settled well within her bones. The pain creeps back but not with the intensity of before. Dull aching pain. But it doesn’t matter. She is here now. 

"We had a baby," she murmured leaning into her husband.

“You did amazing,” Bruce whispers, his tears mixing with her own. 

“She’s perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> It got choppy but the pain bits were too fucking funny to let go. My friend had me rolling when she described her feelings and the process; reddit moms were also a HUGE help. 
> 
> Also the spotlight thing is real. During my clinicals, I witnessed a labor in which the room was darkly lit except for the spotlight over the mom's head and when she was finally ready. I shit you not, the nurse hit a switch and the lights focused on her vulva. It was so damn dramatic and funny I lost it; it was a good thing that the father had lost it with me. Like, it was so unexpected, my nurse didn't even WARN ME. I mean, if you are doing a medical procedure you'd expect all the lights to be on so you can see better not a just a dramatic ass spotlight. You do you hospital administration/design team. You do you.


End file.
